Return of the Lost Clan
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: ThunderClan's newest member, Honeypaw, medicine cat to be, has her paws set on a great destiny. With the help of her friend, Lilypaw, their ancestors, and some new cats along the way, she will set out on the ultimate journey. Her mission? To find the fabled SkyClan and bring them to the lake, before the Twolegs can drive them out again! Full summary inside! ;3
1. Prologue

****_  
_**Hi, everyone! OMG I'm not dead! Haha, it has been SO long since I've posted something! It feels good to write again. :) So, this is my first Warriors fanfic. I've done I think one other one, but that never saw chapter two, and was trashed :/ So I am back, with this new one! This is for real this time! I really hope you all like it. It's a fanfic I've been writing for fun for a while now, and I decided to be courageous and share it with the world. With that said, please do be nice! I have put much time into planning this, and I am up to chapter eight! I don't know if I'll post more chapters on here though. I am planning on that, but that mostly depends on the reactions from this prologue here. :3 I am hoping to get at least a couple good reviews, as this story is really a shot in the dark. Constructive criticism, encouragement, questions, suggestions, opinions, and predictions are welcome! :) **

**Summary: **

**ThunderClan's newest member, Honeypaw, medicine cat to be, has her paws set on a great destiny. With the help of her friend, Lilypaw, their ancestors, and some new cats along the way, she will set out on the ultimate journey. Her mission? To find the fabled SkyClan and bring them to the lake, before the Twolegs can drive them out again. And, on the way, she discovers four whole new Clans who inhabit the old forest! This story brings mystery, friendship, humor, grief, and old and new characters! **

**Rating may change ;3 **

* * *

A gray tom sat staring through the surface of a glassy pool. His pelt was blotted with patches of white, his blue eyes were starry and distant looking. He sat absolutely motionless, letting the slight breeze stir his fur and rattle his whiskers.

After a long time of staring, his claws shifted along the hard ground, and he let out a long, troubled, hollow sigh. The dark blue orbs of his eyes turned up, until the reflection of the stars sat in them. His gaze searched the sky, as if the stars might move and spell an answer. They remained still. His ear twitched as the echo of pawsteps on stone sounded from behind him.

An elegant light brown tabby padded across the stone. Her tail swept gently across the ground as she walked to sit beside the tom. Her soft green eyes flickered from the gray cat to the sky.

"Something the matter?" Her mew was quiet and smooth, coated with love.

The old tom gave a grunt to acknowledge her question.

The she-cat sighed. "You are troubled…"

The tom answered, his voice raspy and sorrowful, "The Clan is in trouble."

"How?"

"They're falling apart. Their customs and loyalty, it's all crumbling." The tom's voice grew more frantic. "Danger is coming. Monsters, that'll eat up the land, frighten prey… The Clan must leave."

The brown she-cat stared at her mate in horror, her voice high-pitched when she spoke. "But they've left already before! They were- we were- banished by the others so many seasons ago. We journeyed a long and hard journey to our new home. So many cats died. Are you saying you want your cats to go through that again?"

The tom turned to look at her. "I'm saying they must!" He paused. "If they are to survive… Birdflight, I'd do anything to have my Clan back where they belong." He pressed against her, closing his eyes. "But even StarClan cannot control what happens under our skies. The Clan must live on. If that means another journey full of starvation, rogues, foxes, Twolegs, thirst, and no shelter, if these cats have a chance, then so be it."

Birdflight blinked at the sky, and gave a small nod. "Where shall they go?"

The tom thought for a moment. "Horseplace, at the lake home. Horseplace is being torn down, it'll be a good home for SkyClan. A few trees, prey like rabbits and birds will return, water nearby, possibly remains of the barn for shelter…" He shook his head. "I am uncertain. But it is the best place for SkyClan. They will adapt once they are settled in."

Birdflight nodded, thinking it all through. "But, how will the other Clans react?" she fretted.

"If they know StarClan wishes it so, then they will understand, maybe even help SkyClan." The gray tom sighed and lay on the cold rock. "I have to do what is best for them. Sometimes it's so hard, so costly."

Birdflight lay beside him, resting her head on his. "I know, Cloudstar. But you must think of the life of the Clan, not the individual cats. Do what it best for the legacy of the Clan."

Cloudstar waited before answering, enjoying the comfort of the she-cat he loved so much. He stifled a purr. "I shall send a cat to fetch the Clan, and help them on their journey. They cannot travel alone this time, not again. They need a cat who knows the way."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"ThunderClan," Cloudstar answered. "They have always been helpful toward other Clans, trusting to their ancestors, good strong cats. I'll need a cat who has those qualities, and a firm sense of…"

"Firm? Strong?" Birdflight asked. She shook her head. "A cat like that will expect obedience. They'll be too harsh." She thought for a moment. "SkyClan will have injuries along the journey, our medicine cat won't be enough. It'd be nice to have another healer…"

"Are you suggesting a medicine cat?" Cloudstar asked, a bit surprised. "They wouldn't be able to fight off enemies, or hunt!" Cloudstar shook his head. "A medicine cat from ThunderClan? You mean Jayfeather? That blind cranky…"

"Don't speak that way about a clan healer!" Birdflight scolded. "No, Jayfeather would be the wrong cat. So would Leafpool; she'd be too afraid and untrusting. But a certain kit that I know of… She has all the right qualities to guide SkyClan to their home. A loyal and faithful cat, with knowledge of herbs, a very caring soul. Daughter of Lionblaze, she'd be an excellent fighter when needed."

Cloudstar thought over what his mate was saying. Still somewhat reluctant, he agreed. "Yes. Honeykit. She'll be an apprentice very soon, but… an apprentice to make such a long journey? I'd like for her to have a warrior with her. A warrior could also help fight and hunt."

"Alright," Birdflight meowed.

Both cats looked into the pool, as a young cat's face appeared in the water. It's fur was golden like the sun, and eyes a calm blue. A touch of white was placed above her pink nose.

Cloudstar bent his head to touch the pool with his nose, causing tiny ripples. "Honeykit -Honeypaw- thank you. You will save my Clan," the leader breathed.

He brought his head back and opened his eyes, startled that the cat in the pool had changed. This cat had long silver fur, with dark stripes, and confusing bluish eyes.

Cloudstar shook his head. "Another cat? This can't be, this cat is not of any of the Clans, even SkyClan!" His eyes were wide and darting.

Birdflight crouched at the pool, staring at the face of the new cat. "You are right, my love," she meowed. "This cat is of other origins. But she too will help our Clan, and the others around the Lake."

Cloudstar peered curiously into the pool. "What is her name? Where is she from?"

Birdflight sighed. "I cannot answer those questions. But I know that if she has appeared in this pool, then she will help our Clan. This cat and her kind know the struggle of finding and settling in a new home. She will be needed." The brown she-cat lifted her head, the stars reflecting in her eyes. "After all, SkyClan will need all the help they can get…"

* * *

**Well, there it is! :3 I hope it wasn't too short, the future chapters will be longer! Please review, I love hearing from people! I'm not too sure about updates; if this story seems to have a chance, I will most likely post the next three chapters over the next few days. ;) It gets better! I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya, so I decided to upload the first official chapter. It doesn't help the plotline too much, but, well, just gives you an idea of Honeypaw and her relationships with some clanmates and parts of her character and how I write. Anyway, please review your thoughts, be kind! It is very much appreciated. :3  
**

**Also, I know my name is Erin, but I do not own the Warriors series! I own only my characters and my plot ideas, if I'm lucky. **

* * *

"Honeykit, Honeykit! Catch this!"

A white and silver little kit scampered across a patch of ground, a mouse nearly his own size hung from its tail in his jaws. The kit reeled back on his hind paws and tossed the mouse into the air.

Honeykit watched as the prey flew through the air, her small legs carrying her as fast as she could go. She pushed off with her back legs, shooting into the air. She closed her jaws, only to bite down on air. She found herself plummeting toward a pile of leaves and crash-landed. Scrambling among the pile, she clawed her way out from under the leaves, shaking her head to dislodge a scrap from behind her ear.

"What was _that_?" Moonkit, the silver and white kit, asked as he trotted up to Honeykit. He stifled a laugh.

A dark gray she-kit bounded up behind him. She rolled her green eyes. "You always miss!"

Honeykit's fur fluffed up and she pinned her ears back. Opening her mouth to retort, she was surprised to find that the voice she heard wasn't hers.

"Someone lose this?" an irritated meow asked.

The three kits whirled around to see a ruffled brown tabby looming over them, a mouse in his jaws. "Dustpelt!" they gasped.

The new elder dropped the mouse at his paws, eyes narrowed. "Prey is not something to toss around camp. It is to be eaten, and we must thank our ancestors for it." Dustpelt scolded.

Hollykit moved her dark gray head in a nod. "We're sorry. You can have the mouse."

Dustpelt picked up the prey again. "I should think so." He stalked over to a shaded spot where Sandstorm and Purdy sat.

Moonkit let out a hiss. "Nice job, Honeykit! You couldn't even catch a simple toss. I can't believe they're making you an apprentice today!" He stomped off, leaving Honeykit burning with shame.

Hollykit sniffed. "Pitiful warrior you will make," she scoffed, and turned away to meet her brother.

Honeykit stared after them, her heart heavy. She always messed up, and she knew it. She lay and rested her head on her paws, staring at a leaf in front of her. Pawsteps vibrated the ground, coming closer to her, but she ignored them.

"Moonkit and Hollykit again?" a voice asked. The mew belonged to a slender gray she-cat standing beside her.

Honeykit sighed and sat up. "I always ruin things."

The gray she-cat bent down and rasped her tongue over the golden kit's ears. "You're still learning how to do things. Hollykit and Moonkit are just poking fun at you."

Honeykit dug her tiny claws into the earth. "It's not fun! Not for me. I can't do anything right."

The gray she-cat sighed and wrapped her tail around her daughter. She licked the top of her head. "Come along, let's get you cleaned up for your ceremony." She led Honeykit to the nursery.

Just as Honeykit was about to enter the den, something caught her eye. Across camp, a gray tabby sat near the edge of the hollow, staring at her with clouded eyes. Honeykit recognized him as Jayfeather, her uncle, who also was the Clan's medicine cat. She blinked politely at him and hurried into the nursery, where she sat in deep thought under her mother's tongue.

_I can't hunt or run or fight, _she thought, _but I don't like those things. I'd like to help cats, not fight them off, or spend my time chasing after a mouse through the underbrush. But I could memorize herbs, and interpret signs from StarClan! _A flicker of excitement flared up in her chest. _I want to be a medicine cat! _

Just as she opened her mouth to blurt out her thought, she was cut off.

"Honeykit," a large golden tom spoke, entering the den, "the Clan is gathering. It's almost time for your ceremony." His amber eyes glittered with pride.

Honeykit's heart sank. _How can I do this? My father is the best fighter in the whole Clan! How can I tell him that I don't want to be a warrior? _

"I can't wait! It's always so exciting to see new apprentices enter their training, start their journey toward becoming a warrior." A pale gray she-cat stood in her nest on the far side of the den.

Lionblaze, the golden tom, chuckled. "You were a great apprentice. Eager to learn." He narrowed his eyes playfully. "Getting into trouble…"

Dovewing rolled her eyes. "I was better than you! Squirrelflight told me the other day about how you and your littermates were hunting foxes at five moons old!"

Lionblaze cleared his throat. "Right. Uh, we'd better get along. The Clan will be waiting." He turned and disappeared into the clearing of the camp.

Cinderheart nuzzled Honeykit before they started out of the den. "My daughter is going to be a great warrior," she purred, half to herself.

Honeykit's ears burned. She felt guilt weighing her down, making her paws heavy as she walked into the clearing. Pelts of all colors swarmed in front of the Highledge, murmuring to each other. A dark brown cat emerged from a cave just above the ledge. Honeykit gulped; that cat was Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan.

Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Dovewing all sat in the front, watching intently. Moonkit and Hollykit rolled among the grass at Dovewing's paws. It'd be another half moon before they would be apprentices. Honeykit puffed out her chest. _I'll show them I'm good at something!_ Her moment of courage left her as the Clan grew quiet, and Honeykit stood in the very front of the crowd, Bramblestar perched on the ledge above her. She fought down her anxiety, giving her white chest fur a couple quick licks.

Bramblestar's proud and strong voice rang out over the crowd, bouncing of the rocky walls of the hollow. "Cats of ThunderClan," he started, tail high, "we are recovering well from the Great Battle. Part of that recovery is naming new apprentices." He glanced toward Lilypaw and Seedpaw, the first apprentices since the battle, and Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw, the Clan's latest apprentices. "New apprentices mean new warriors, and no Clan could think of surviving without their warriors. So I have called you together today to celebrate one of the most important moments in the life of a Clan…"

_No need to make this big a deal out of it! _Honeykit's heart felt like it would leap out of her throat and run.

Bramblestar continued. "Honeykit has reached her sixth moon; it is time for her to become an apprentice." He gazed down on Honeykit, his amber eyes connecting with her blue ones. Honeykit felt as though she couldn't breathe. "From now until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Honey_paw._"

Honeypaw remained in shock as the Clan shouted her new name. _I'm Honeypaw! Honeypaw!_ Her excitement didn't last long, as she knew what came next.

"Honeypaw, I have chosen your mentor to be-"

_Now!_

"Wait!"

The Clan sat in stunned silence. Honeypaw's mouth hung open. _Did I seriously just say that? Uh-oh… _She looked over toward her parents, who sat in pure shock. Honeypaw felt the eyes of the Clan heating her skin, she fought back the urge to run to the nursery to hide.

Bramblestar's amber eyes showed confusion and concern. He lowered his voice. "Something wrong?"

Honeypaw shook her head, stepping backward. "I… Uh, I-I… can't…" Her voice sounded dry and high-pitched.

Molefoot stood up in the crowd. "Come on, Honeypaw, it's not that bad!" His sentence was followed by a harsh shush from a thin tortoiseshell. He sat down, mouth shut.

Honeypaw looked over at Jayfeather again, who gave her a nod. She shuddered. _That cat can read minds! _

Bramblestar spoke again. "What do you mean? Of course you can." His eyes looked a little hurt.

Honeypaw looked at her paws and took a deep breath, then looked up again. "I don't want to be warrior, I can't. I don't want to track prey, or claw enemy cats. I want to look for catmint and coltsfoot, and I want to heal cats, and talk to StarClan." She shifted her weight on her paws. "It's not my destiny." She looked up at Bramblestar. "You understand, right?"

The dark tabby sighed and allowed a smile. "Of course. I'm proud of you." He turned toward the Clan, clearing his throat. "I believe Honeypaw has chosen the path of a medicine cat."

Cinderheart and Lionblaze glanced at each other, seeming uneasy. Honeypaw's heart raced.

Bramblestar's eyes looked past the crowd to where the blind tabby sat outside the medicine den. "Jayfeather, will you accept Honeypaw as your apprentice? And teach her how to heal, and how to interpret the signs of our ancestors?"

Honeypaw held her breath. Jayfeather seemed shocked at first, then bowed his head. "Yes," he meowed solemnly.

Honeypaw felt relief wash over her. She ran through the crowd, fast as her little paws could carry her, and touched her nose to Jayfeather's, marking that he was now her official mentor. The Clan chanted her name over and over.

As the noise died down, Brambleclaw waved his tail, signaling that the ceremony was finished. Cats swarmed around, talking to each other, some returned to their duties and dens.

Jayfeather's blue eyes gleamed with amusement. "I guess I'm your mentor now. You gave the Clan quite a shock."

Honeypaw let out a shaky breath. "That was the scariest thing ever. I'm glad it's over, I'm glad I can be a medicine cat."

"You were brave," Bramblestar meowed, approaching the new medicine cat apprentice. "I'm proud of you for speaking out what you thought was best for yourself. I know you'll save the lives of many cats in the future." He gave a small dip of his head.

Honeypaw blinked. _Did he just bow his head?_ It was a sign of respect, and it was rare to see from a leader, especially toward such a young cat.

"Don't scare us like that!" Cinderheart ran up to her daughter, covering her with licks.

Honeypaw grew worried. "Are you angry?"

Lionblaze answered her. "No, why should we be?"

"Cause you're the best warrior in the Clan and Cinderheart used to be a medicine cat," Honeypaw replied, tilting her head, as if the answer should've been obvious. Her mother stiffened.

Lionblaze shook his head. "We're happy for you. If being a medicine cat makes you happy, then that's what we want for you." He rasped his tongue over her ear.

"Of course," Cinderheart mewed.

Honeypaw smiled.

"Alright, let's start with a tour of the medicine den," Jayfeather mewed, nodding to Lionblaze. He swept his tail around his new apprentice, guiding her into the den.


End file.
